


The real me

by ChicagoFan02



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Chicago (City), Crossover, M/M, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicagoFan02/pseuds/ChicagoFan02
Summary: What if Buck had a hidden past? One he didn’t tell the 118 about. Buck is the godson of Hank Voight and after being casted out by the 118 because of the lawsuit Buck decides he needs a new start and his godfather helps him get a job with CPD Intelligence. There Buck meets the one and only Jay Halstead and they become partners on the job, and along the way Buck falls for Jay and Jay falls for Buck. Will they get to be together or will Buck’s past with the LAFD get in the way?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Hank Voight, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Jay Halstead, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	1. The phone call that changes everything.

The day started out as normal for Buck, well as normal as it has been since he sued LAFD and the 118 almost 2 months ago. His alarm went off at 5:00am he got up got in the shower, ate a protein bar for breakfast and was out the door by 5:35am so that he wouldn't be late for his shift.   
By the time Buck got to the station everybody was there but Eddie. Which to Buck was a relief because ever since the lawsuit all Eddie did was insult him behind his back and make his chore tasks 10x’s harder then needed by either having Bobby add more stuff to his chore list or making sure Buck never got finished on time.  
As Buck was heading toward the locker room to change he was called from behind by Bobby.   
“Buckley you’re on cleaning duty today, I want the bathroom and the kitchen clean by 8am, oh and you can miss the line up since you won’t be riding the truck today”.   
“But I cleaned the bathrooms yesterday Cap” Buck replies.   
“Well they need to be cleaned again Buckley! Remember what I said when you wanted to come back? My house, My rules” said Bobby.   
All Buck did in return was nod and turn around to walk away. As he started to walk he bumped into a pissed off Eddie Diaz.   
“Watch where you’re going Buckley” snapped Eddie.   
“Sorry” murmurs Buck. He then moved quickly to the side as Eddie walks right past him sending Buck a glare on the way. Buck quickly walks to the locker room and changed before going to grab all the cleaning supplies to start cleaning the bathroom.   
Right as Buck gets all the cleaning supplies gathered the alarm goes off.   
“I want those 2 things done by the time we get back Buckley” yelled Bobby over the alarm.   
“Yes sir” replied Buck even though he knew nobody heard him. Buck watched as his coworkers get in the truck and ambulance and drive out of the firehouse without even acknowledging him. Buck gets back to his task of cleaning the bathroom and about 15 minutes into cleaning his phone starts going off. Buck looks down at the caller ID and smiles for what seems like the first time in forever.   
“Hey uncle Hank” said Buck  
“Hey kid, how are you”? Hank replies.   
“I’m doing the crappy chores at work after my lawsuit fiasco” states Buck.   
“They still aren’t over that” asks Hank.   
“Nope but I deserve it, after all I did try and sue as well as gave up personal information on all members of my team”   
“You don’t deserve to be bullied and treated like a rookie kid, that’s not right”   
“I know but what am I gonna do about it?”   
“You can always come to Chicago and work with me. We have an open spot in my intelligence unit and you would make a great CPD officer”.   
“You serious uncle Hank! You would do that for me?”   
“Of course I would kid, hey listen I just caught a lead on my case but why don’t you think it over and call me in a few days with your decision”?   
“Okay uncle Hank and thank you”   
“Always kid love you”   
“Love you too” Buck then hangs up the phone and stares down at it with a smile, and tucks it back into his pocket to continue his chores. About an hour and a half later the team comes back and Buck has managed to finish the bathroom and kitchen as well as make the team some breakfast.   
“Wow for once you’re actually good for something” states Eddie as he grabs his food and walks away. It’s in that moment that Buck snaps “okay that’s it!” he yelled. “I’m done with you all thinking that I’m not good for anything or that I can’t hear your little side comments that you all say behind my back. I’ve apologized more times then I can count for what I did and all of you are still hating me. So you know what I’m done!”   
Buck puts down the plate he had in his hands and walks toward the stairs. “You walk one more step Buckley and you’re fired” said Bobby.   
“Good thing I quit then” stated Buck and he continued down the stairs and out to his Jeep.


	2. Goodbyes are hard

As soon as Buck gets out of the station and into his jeep he calls his godfather. "Hey kid I didn't think I would be hearing back from you this soon."  
"Yeah well I just quit the 118" stated Buck as he was driving his jeep out of the parking lot.  
"Oh, well I'm guessing that means you are taking my offer and coming to Chicago?" asked Hank.  
"Yeah if you still want me."  
"Of course I want you Evan, I know that you've been having a hard time with everything out in L.A. but just because they don't want you doesn't mean everyone feels the same way."  
"Yeah I know but when you've been through what I have to try and just get back to the job that I love and people I thought were family only to have them treat me like I'm some little kid and talk about me behind my back when they know I can hear them puts those thoughts in your head ya know?"  
"I know kid, but you are gonna get a fresh start here in Chicago with a team you can trust and people that won't judge you because of a mistake that you made. So be happy about that okay, and you can stay with me when you get here just until you find a place of your own."  
"Thanks uncle Hank, hey look I'm only gonna bring the basics with me like clothes and stuff, I dont really want to bring everything if I'm supposed to be getting a fresh start."  
"Sounds good Evan, hey I sent you money to buy your plane ticket just let me know when you are coming so I can come and pick you up from the airport."  
"Thanks for the money for the ticket you didn't have to but thank you, and I will definetly let you know but just so you know it could be late tonight or early tomorrow because I want to get out of here ASAP."  
"Alright kid, I will get a room ready for you at the house and I will let you go so that you can pack and say goodbye to Maddie and whoever else you are gonna say goodbye too."  
"Thanks uncle Hank, i love you and I'll see you soon"  
"Love you too kid." Buck hung up the phone and realized that Hank was right Chicago was gonna be a fresh start and he was going to get to leave behind all the bad memories that he had created in the last few months. Buck continued driving to his apartment when it suddenly dawned on him that he was going to be leaving Christopher. Chirs is one of the only reasons that Buck was able to make it through the things that he did, the truck explosion, the embolism, and the tusnami. All Buck could think was "what am I gonna tell Chris". Buck looked at the time and realized that he still had 5 hours until the 118 was off of shift for the day, so he decided he beter call Carla and have her meet him somewhere so that he could say goodbye to Chris. "Well if it isn't Evan Buckley calling what can I do for you?" asked Carla.  
"Hey Carla I just wanted to let you know that I'm leaving L.A. and I was hoping that I could say goodbye to Chris before I leave?" asked Buck.  
"Wait, what you're leaving?"  
"Yeah I got a job offer and things at the 118 haven't been good so im taking the job"  
"Well then of course I will allow you to say goodbye, Chris is gonna be crushed though."  
"I know, but I can't stay I'm just going to be miserable and that's not fair."  
"Okay, when do you want to meet?"  
"Come to my place in about 1 hour."  
"Okay Buck see you then."  
"Bye Carla and thank you."  
"Of course." The phone hung up and Buck felt the tears in his eyes but refused to let them fall right now he has plenty of time for that when he's on the plane on his way to Chicago. 

Buck finally made it to his apartment and got inside. He went to his closet and got his suitcases out and started packing his clothes along with any important documents he would need. Putting together his stuff Buck realized he still had about 30 minutes until Carla and Chris would be here so he decided to leave Maddie a letter. It was going to be easier leaving his big sister a letter then saying goodbye in person, he just couldn't face Maddie. 

Dear Maddie,  
I know this is sudden but this letter was easier to write so that I could say goodbye because if I came to you in person you would try and convince me to stay. But im leaving L.A. I can't stay here any longer and I'm not happy and to be truthful I haven't been for a long time. Things at the 118 haven't been good since I came back from the lawsuit and I didn't say anything to you because for once since Doug you were happy and I wasn't gonna be the reason you weren't happy anymore. I got a job offer with Uncle Hank and I am going to take it, it's in Chicago but please don't tell anyone I don't want them to know. This is gonna be a fresh start for me and hopefully I can be happy again. All I ask is that you be happy too and that you don't let me leaving get in the way of your relationship with Chimney. I'm getting a new number when I get to Chicago but I will text you so that you have it. I love you big sister I always have and always will, and don't you ever forget it.  
LOVE your little brother Buck.

Buck put Maddie's letter in an envelope just as there was a knock on his door. Buck gets up and opens the door, "BUCKY I MISSED YOU!" shouts christopher as he launches himself at Buck. "I missed you too buddy!" says Buck as he picks up Chris to give him a big hug. Carla who was standing behind Chris just smiles and moves into the apartment. Buck holds Chris for a minute longer before gently setting him on the ground and standing to give Carla a hug, "Thank you" whispers Buck. All Carla did is nod no words coming from her.  
"Bucky?" asks Chis.  
"Yeah buddy?"  
"Why do you have suitcases?"  
"Because bud I am leaving" states Buck.  
"You're leaving? Where are you going?!" asks Chris.  
"I got a job offer in another state and I'm gonna go there for a while."  
"Will you be back?"  
"No Chris, I won't be coming back to L.A." said Buck.  
"Why are you leaving, you can't leave"  
"I have to buddy, I can't stay here anymore but I needed to say goodbye to my favorite little superman before I left."  
"NO PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!" cries Chris when Buck finishes talking.  
"Chris I'm sorry but I have to go, I know it sucks and I'm sorry that I haven't been around lately but just know that I will always love you and whenever you are with Carla or aunt Maddie you can call me anytime. I will always make time for you even if I am far away." All Chris does is cry and Buck knew that this goodbye was going to be hard for both him and Chris but he couldn't leave without saying goodbye. Carla could see that Buck wasn't gonna be able to hold his tears much longer but knew that he wasn't going to cry in front of Chris, "Okay Chris I'm sorry but we have to get going so that were home for when your dad comes."  
"But I don't want to leave" cried Chris.  
"I'm sorry buddy but we have too, give Bucky a good hug from both me and you" said Carla. Christopher launches into Bucks arms and just sits there holding Buck like he's his lifeline. Buck squeezes back just as much as Chris before he ultimatley has to let go. "Bye superman, I love you."  
"Bye Bucky, I love you too." Chris then walks over to where Carla is by the door and just as he is about to leave he turns to Buck and says "we'll be okay kid." and walks out the door. 

2 hours later Buck is at LAX boarding his flight to Chicago and all Buck can say is "GOODBYE L.A."


End file.
